Aeris jumps Leo VGCATS
by VGCatsAeris
Summary: something you don't see everyday.


Aeris gasped more loudly than she wished to, lagoon-blue eyes half-lidding, her head instinctively canting to one side. "Leo... what...?" she began, but was silenced by the press of his finger against her lips. His muzzle slipped up the side of her face, teeth and tongue alighting upon the point of one ear, gracing her hair with the heat of his breath while he whispered.

"Don't worry, Aeris... just try to relax... and I'll take care of you. I'll try to make it quick, I promise." His paws pressed against her shoulders, coaxing her to rest upon her back; she fell back slowly, without resistance, her own paws drifting along the length of his arms while she went. A faint smile creased her lips.

"I... I appreciate the thought, Leo, but... the last thing a girl wants to hear is that it'll be over quick." She purred quietly. "Take your time... and..." He could see a fresh blush rise to her cheeks, a fitting match for the rest of her pink body. "Turn out the light? Please?"

Leo nodded, reaching to flick the switch on his desk lap once more, blanketing the room in shadow. Despite the absence of light, Aeris was easy for him to see; her lightly-hued fur was well-illuminated by his natural night vision. He carefully crawled upon the bed to join her, the mattress creaking in protest beneath his added weight, straddling himself across her thighs to press his knees into the sheets along either side of her. His head lowered once more, allowing his rough tongue to pay tender homage to her face, basking her cheeks and lips in faint, warm moisture.

She seemed calmer now, and receptive to Leo's attentions; that made him feel better about what he was doing, about the the intimacy he had been afraid to share with her. She purred when he kissed her, even though he had forgotten to ask her permission, his lips meeting hers quickly and softly, once, twice, three times--and she giggled when he nuzzled her, quietly delighting in the ginger rub of his cheeks against her own, feeling his whiskers tickle upon her furred flesh. She tilted her head back against the cushioned pillow to bare her face and neck to his touch. "Mmm," came her purring whisper, "Haven't nuzzled since we were kittens..."

Leo could feel her purr as well as hear it, the sound a deep thrum that rumbled from her chest and into his own. It was a sound of approval, one that helped to spur on his gentle attentions. His lips drifted southward, away from her own, pressing against her chin, her neck--they captured a sliver of her skin between them, his cool teeth and delicious tongue suckling the flavor away, and drawing a new, soft gasp from within her lungs. She draped her arms around his neck, sinking one paw into his short gray hair, stroking and petting the soft strands. Her remaining paw lay claim to one of his shoulders, kneading and grasping it beneath her claws.

His head slipped lower and lower upon her body, the warmth of his tongue washing over the pit of her throat and across her collarbone. It wasn't until his face pressed against her bosom that he abruptly realized she was every bit as bare as he, without a scrap of clothing to hide her body from his sight; she must have removed her undergarments in an attempt to cope with the involuntary heat of her body. Her body was colored in a similar pattern to his own, the dominant pink of her form yielding to a creamy white that ran down her neck, spread over the swell of her chest, and continued down her belly. He was hesitant to touch that sensitive flesh at first, but her continued purring encouraged him; his paws came to rest upon her breasts, lightly clasping and kneading the pale-furred flesh. Aeris responded well to the intimate touch, arching her back to urge her body into the grasp of his fuzzy paws, a soft, needy moan escaping her lips without her consent.

The moan died upon her muzzle, melting into a sharp, deep gasp when his lips affixed themselves to the pink crest of a vulnerable nipple. The paw she dipped into his mane of hair tightened into a fist, half-heartedly attempting to pull him away while he thoroughly treated that nub of flesh, lashing and striking his raspy tongue upon it, gently tugging upon it with his teeth, suckling and nursing her like a newborn kitten. "Leo... d-don't... I... I..." she breathed, only for her protests to yield to a second, louder moan that betrayed her enjoyment. Her claws pressed against the back of his head, silently urging him upon his meal; he drew his head back only to have it descend once more upon her other, neglected breast, granting it with equal tender attention, licking, kissing, nibbling, suckling. Aeris allowed her eyes to slip shut, relishing the feel of Leo's body atop her own, slowly twisting her head back and forth upon the softness of the pillow.

She gave a start beneath him, suddenly aware of a new warmth pressing against her thigh--solid, and hot, completely seperate from the paws that worshipped and squeezed her tenderly abused chest. She willed motion to her paw upon his shoulder, slowly dragging it down his chest and over his side, brushing her fingertips across his thigh. She took careful hold of that shaft of flesh, rubbing her palm over its firmness, trailing her fingers along the innumerable tiny barbs that lined its surface. Her exploring touch fell lower, cautiously grasping at the swell of the furred sack at its base, granting it a soft squeeze. "Oooh, Leo," she purred, her panting voice tinged both with jest, and with lust. "I suppose... you're not a kitten anymore... are you?"

Leo shivered at the contact upon his member, drawing his head away from his feast of flesh to reward her with a strained groan of pleasure. He rose into an upright position atop her, stroking his own fingers across her slender belly, a soft purr undercarrying his murmured words. "Give me a minute... I think I have a condom in my wallet..." Before he could rise to fetch it, however, Aeris gave his mane a light tug of her paw, drawing his face closer to her own. "Ow, ow!" he whispered, growling quietly. "What'd I do?"

Aeris grinned, running her tongue over her lips, tilting her head to whisper into one of his pointed ears. "You won't need one."

Leo chuckled faintly, leaning over her prone body to press his lips against her forehead, whispering in reply. "No offense, but I don't want you having a litter of my kittens." He was quiet before adding in a softer tone, "Not right now."

Aeris purred more loudly, lifting her paws to rub her palms upon Leo's shoulders, a smile remaining upon her lips. "I won't, Leo. I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I'll handle it, okay?" One of her paws rose to run her claws through his hair, a soft whimper escaping her. "Just trust me... like I trust you... please?"

He tilted his head downward, allowing his eyes to lull shut, the fur upon the back of his neck rising to meet the touch of her fingers. "Okay," he whispered. He kissed her again, softly, the contact long and deep, his purr rising to merge and add to her own, before drawing back again. Leo shifted his stance, easing himself off her lap, pressing his paws against her inner thighs to coax her legs apart. He scooted forward upon her knees, inching closer to her body, the pink cat's shimmering eyes leveled upon him, watching his approach.

Leo sighed, running his fingers along the shaft of flesh between his own legs. The sight and the smell of Aeris, to say nothing of her own affections, had made him pleasantly stiff. He grasped the base of his length with one paw, guiding the swollen head upon and around the exposed lips of her sex. She whimpered again, more loudly than before. "Please... Leo... don't tease me... not tonight..." He readily obliged her, easing himself inside her one slow inch at a time, hissing out his pleasure through clenched teeth, slipping in deeper, and deeper... and purring audibly in satisfaction, when he found he could go no further. He thought he fit her well; she was snug, but not prohibitively so, her body matching his like two pieces of a good puzzle.

His first motions against her were slow, and leisurely, allowing her to grow accustomed to the sensation of his spiny length slowly slipping in and out of her body. Aeris enjoyed the union, if her constant purring was any indication, to say nothing of the way her body arched off the bedsheets, her upper back and shoulders pressing down upon her pillow. Leo ran his paws over her thighs, his claws dancing along the physique of her slender legs; he let out a quiet growl when they moved, wrapping around his body, her ankles crossing together just above the base of his swishing tail. He leaned farther over her body, bearing the weight of his firm chest down upon her own, urging her body to sink into the soft, yielding sheets below.

Aeris pressed her paws against Leo's cheeks, running her claws down his neck, brushing her fingers through the heat of his fur, purring in enjoyment of the mating. She was startled to hear a soft, unexpected jingle, her eyes forcing themselves to crack open and focus upon the source of the sound; she had unknowingly touched his bell, which even now hung from its normal place about his neck. She'd been so upset by the onset of her heat that she hadn't noticed it there before. Her claws stroked across the surface of the metallic accessory, bringing to life a second ring. They slipped down to run across the material of the collar that held the trinket to his neck, and her eyes widened; she didn't know Leo even wore a collar. It was always concealed by the shirts he wore. She could not help chuckling, even as his hips moved against her own, soft gasps of breath punctuating her whispered words. "Mmm... a... a collar, Leo?" She purred, granting it additional touches, feeling its thickness, and texture. "A leather one... at that... mmmmm..." Her head fell back against the pillow, a smirk upon her lips. "Kinky kitty... you'll have to... tell me more about that..."

Leo pressed his paws into the sheets at her sides to better support his weight. He rested his forehead against her own, purring strongly, his thrusts against her growing more quick, more forceful. "Mmmnh," he growled, "Later..." His motions had steadily grown more smooth, more fluid, almost completely withdrawing his length from within her, only to pump back in again. The passage was made easier by the nectar of her sex, serving to lubricate his shaft with every inward stroke. His fingers gripped the fabric of the sheets, clenching the material into his fists, bracing his increasingly rougher movements against her body.

Aeris tilted her head far back, allowing herself a deep, rich moan, her feminine form jarred where it lay by each of Leo's thrusts. She could feel his muscles shifting within his thighs, driving his movements against and within her, feel the length of his tail brushing across the soles of her feet. She looped her arms beneath his own, slowly raking her claws down his back with intentional force, scratching his ash-furred flesh with her unique, empassioned brand. "Leo..." came her breathless whisper, "Harder... please, please Leo... harder... harder!" She clung tightly to his body, all four limbs wrapped about his shape, the length of her tail slowly coiling and winding about its gray counterpart.

He seemed eager to obey her, his thrusts quick to grow firm, and fast. He was quiet, for the most part, for she could hear him purring, and occasionally growling, but he did not moan and cry out as she did. Her ears drank in the sounds of the mating, from the soft, wet impact of his furred sack upon her sex, to the noise of ripping fabric as his claws rent into his own bedsheets. The springs of the mattress squeaked softly with every thrust he made against her, a mildly irritating noise she ignored in favor of the ringing of his bell, which sang and called out freely from its place upon his neck. Her fingers could feel the muscles in his back flexing beneath his fur, growing taut, his hips driving her down against the waiting sheets again, and again, and again.

Aeris loved it. She wasn't sure if she'd ever admit it to Leo or not, but he made her feel wonderful. Her earlier torment, the hour she had spent writhing and twisting amidst the sheets, consumed by her own inner fire, was all but forgotten; her mind was awash with the feel of his barbed shaft easily slipping in and out of her, of the sensation of his paws wandering across her curves. She'd thought that video games were his only area of skill, but he had handled her body with the same ease as any controller; she blushed beneath him, wondering how he might react if she told him he knew just how to "push her buttons". He was a delicious lover, one who treated her as tenderly as she could hope, and who now mated her with all the ferality of a wild cat, his thrusts against her rapid and harsh, plunging his member inside her over and over. Yesss, he was growling now, loudly, albeit unevenly, baring his teeth and fangs for her to see through the encompassing darkness. Her own heart was racing within her chest, every fiber of her body set aflame with a new, blissful fire, one she allowed to burn through every vein, every strand of pink fur upon her.

It wasn't until he bit her that she came. He'd been growling into her face, clutching the bedsheets at her sides with such ferocity that she was sure his knuckles must have gone white. He was hissing and snarling, mating her with all the force she had begged him for... but it wasn't until he opened his jaws and closed them upon the side of her neck, granting her the rapture of a tight love bite, that she was able to reward him with her scream. She had intended to call out his name, but it had been cut off by her own feline shriek, her entire body arching from its place upon the bed, pressing her furred curves hungrily against his masculine silhouette, her body milking and nursing his stiff maleness for the gift it possessed. She twisted her head to the left and right, gasping and moaning, scratching and clawing at his back all the while, her only real outlet for the waves of pleasure that crashed over her. She could feel his own climax, brought on by hers, although his was more subdued; any roar or screeching come-cry he might have wished to voice was silenced against her neck, rumbling into her flesh and coursing throughout her body. His hips made a last, savage thrust against her own, impaling her lithe body upon the length of his member, filling her needy sex with hot spurts of his pearly feline seed.

And then, as quickly as it had flared up, the flame of Aeris's passion flickered, and burned out. She could do little more than cling weakly to Leo, rubbing her palms up and down his cat-scratched back, nestling her face into the crook of his shoulder, and purring contentedly. He had fairly collapsed atop her, understandably drained, his tail squeezing and embracing her own, while his lips brushed over the tip of one of her ears. His arms wedged themselves beneath the mattress and her own body so that they too could press against her back, as if to somehow urge her close her against him, impossible as it was. When his cheek came to a rest in the valley between her breasts, she buried her muzzle admist the strands of his hair, inhaling his scent and whispering into his ears. Her carnal thirst had been deliciously quenched, the smoldering heat between her thighs soundly extinguished. "Leo... mmm, thank you... I... I really needed that..."

Leo purred in kind, sighing into her fur, relishing the feel of her legs embracing his waist, of her fingers trailing small, nonsensical patters upon his back, and neck. "You're welcome," he murmured. He lifted his eyes to meet her own; her hair was long, and a few of the pink strands hung over her face, partially obscuring it from his view. Leo smiled and lifted a paw to brush them away from her gleaming eyes, purring low, but then his smile fell, his pointed ears splaying back. "But... what are you going to do?"

"Mmm? About what?"

"About..." Leo struggled to find the right word and, failing to do so, settled for, "... kittens."

"Mmmm," Aeris purred. She smiled down upon him, gently ruffling his hair with a paw. "Relax, tiger. I always carry around a few pills with me. There's a bottle in my shorts."

Leo's jaw slacked. "But... you said you didn't have any pills!"

"I don't have any heat-suppression pills, no. But I do have some morning-after pills." She couldn't resist grinning at him, lightly scratching beneath his chin with a lone claw. "You know... just in case a naughty kitty like you should try to seduce me."

"Hmph. Naughty my ass," he murmured. Yet, he made no more complaints; he withdrew his shaft from within her with a soft hiss, the spent member still sensitive to touch. He leaned in close against her, stroking his paws along her shoulderblades, listening to the hurried beat of her heart as it gradually calmed itself. He was silent, for a time, as was she, simply basking in the afterglow, the warmth and touch, the drift of satisfied purr from ear-to-ear. After an eternity, he whispered to her again. "Hey."

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm. What?"

"Why do you treat me the way you do?"

"What way is that?" she mused.

"You know damn well what way it is. Always calling me names... being so mean to me."

Aeris actually laughed, the whole of her bare body quaking with the melodious sound. She smiled broadly at Leo, cupping a paw against the rear of his head. "You mean you don't know?"

He growled softly. "If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking you."

She smirked, bowing her head to nuzzle at his cheeks, her voice soft and sweet, speaking in a faintly chiding, but playful tone that Leo had never heard her use with him before. "Leo Leonardo, didn't your mother ever teach you anything?" Leo stared at her blankly; his expression made her giggle. "If a girl is mean to you," she continued, gently scratching between his ears, "then it's only because she likes you."

Leo blinked--it was all he could manage--before a smile creased his own lips. He lifted his face closer to hers, rubbing the tip of his nose upon her own, whispering, "Hmm. A friend of mine told me the same thing once."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. She also asked me whether or not I thought you were worth it."

Aeris arched an eyebrow. "Did she? I don't suppose I know this friend of yours?"

Leo merely grinned. "Quite well, actually. But I can't tell you her name."

"Hmph. Well, what about it, tiger? Am I worth it?"

"Yeah," he purred. "You certainly are."

He kissed her, kissed her well, sealing his lips against her own, letting his rough tongue dance and mingle with its playmate. She gripped at his hair and the fur upon the back of his neck, faintly tugging, as if she would urge him away, when he knew better than to draw back. When he broke the union, she purred with delight, resting her chin atop his head, and whispered into an ear her fingertips stroked. "So... what now, kitty? What's going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know." He winked. "Not going to ask me to enter my initials, are you?"

She laughed again, and as Leo's eyelids drifted shut, he could hear the soft rumble of her purr, mixed with the gentle, rhythmic beating of her heart.

***

This time, it was she who kissed him. Eagerly, with visible zeal, as if she had not seen his face in weeks. Her paws hugged tightly against his back, roaming up and down through his fur, in an attempt to etch every gray inch of him into memory.

He behaved no better, mewing and mrowling into her ear like a kitten, pressing his lips against her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, peppering her face with light, quick touches of his muzzle, and rapid lashes of his tongue.

She lay atop him, purring and nuzzling her face into his neck, kneading her claws into his chest. His hands came to rest upon her own, locking his fingers with hers, a soft sigh whispering past his lips.

"What's the matter?" she purred.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Now, now. I know you better than that. Tell me."

"It's just that... well... I still wish you were real."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"No, you're not. Sorry."

"Mmm. And why aren't I?"

"Because I'm dreaming again."

"Oh?" She smiled at him--the same warm smile from that day long ago, when she'd given him the bell. "Tell me... are you so sure?"

He smiled in return, and without a word, kissed her once again.

The End


End file.
